The Fake Date
The Fake Date is the 11th episode of 6teen. Plot While at work, Jen stares at Charlie Dobbs, a co-worker she finds cute and daydreams about him but is soon caught off-guard by a customer requesting service. She assists her customer yet daydreams again, leaving Coach Halder to assist him while Jen daydreams even more. Coach Halder notices her feelings of love and assigns her fifty push-ups then does fifty himself for mentioning love, but stops at four because of excessive pain. He then asks Jen to hand him a towel to wipe off his sweat, much to Jen's disgust. Soon afterwards, Jen offers to help Charlie, but Coach Halder asks Charlie to change mannequins. Jen uneasily asks if he wants to go out with her, but Charlie rejects the offer, leaving Jen to walk away but crash into a mannequin while doing so. As Caitlin walks in, she notices Jen staring at Charlie, so she tries to tell Charlie about it but gets cut off by Jen. Coach Halder, however, noticed Jen staring and assigns fifty push-ups. At The Big Squeeze, Jonesy writes a guide on how to get girls for his new job at Booktropolis, claiming his guide will soon be a bestseller. As Jen arrives, she notes how she has not gotten Charlie's attention yet, so Jonesy offers to help Jen using his guide, only for Nikki to warn her not to take his advice. Jen, however, still takes the advice of Jonesy, who notes how she must make the first move and how guys love to think they are a "player." Jen then asks him to help her out, much to Nikki's dismay. At The Penalty Box, Jonesy helps Jen get the attention of Charlie, but this plan backfires because of Jonesy's side comments about him. Jonesy spots Coach Halder approaching, so he tells Jen to escape, only for her to trip on a ski. While trying to crawl away, she bumps into Coach Halder, who gives her fifty push-ups. As Jen and Jonesy return to the Big Squeeze, Jen pushes Jonesy for ruining her chance and notes how Nikki was right about not listening to Jonesy. After Nikki gloats about her being right, Jen ponders her inability to get Charlie, leaving Wyatt and Jude to ponder if he is not into any girls. Caitlin suggests making him jealous, so they try to see who she can bring to a staff party to make Charlie jealous. After going through many rejects, Jen decides that Jude should be her fake date, leaving Jonesy sulking because of her choice. Eventually, Nikki and Jonesy start fighting over a line from a movie, much to Wyatt's disgust. At the staff party, Jen attends with Jude, but Jen soon starts worrying about Charlie. She asks Jude to get her some food, then starts thinking about getting together with Charlie. At The Khaki Barn, Jonesy and Nikki continue fighting over a line in a movie, so they decide to settle it by watching the movie after Jonesy tricks Nikki. Back at the staff party, Jen worries that Charlie is not paying any attention to her while Wyatt DJ's the party. Caitlin tells Jen to be mysterious, but Charlie just walks past her to Wyatt, requesting a Justin Timberlake song. Jen then pretends to know Justin Timberlake, yet Charlie knows she is faking and walks off. After Jude offers to dance with Jen, she walks off to use the washroom, he then tries some energy drinks, giving him an addiction and making him hyper. Meanwhile Nikki and Jonesy go to The Gigantoplex to see who is right about a line in the movie. Jonesy, however, keeps making ridiculous requests to Nikki, such as paying for his ticket and buying him food. While they watch the movie, Jonesy notes that the line is coming up, but he uses the restroom while the line is spoken. Nikki happens to be right about the quote, leaving them to bicker while leaving the theater. They then enter an elevator, but fight over who gets to push the button. Just as they have a romantic moment, the elevator suddenly stops, leaving them stuck inside and Jonesy to begin panicking. At the party, Jen asks Jude to laugh like she said something funny, but Jude accidentally spills his energy drink on him. Jen soon notices Jude's addiction to the energy drinks, making him hyper and begin doing stunts, such as balancing on a basketball. After Jude crashes into the tower of cans, Wyatt offers to bring tea to calm Jude down. Strolling through the mall, Wyatt sees Jonesy and Nikki, but refuses to help them because they made fun of him. They soon begin strangling each other after Jonesy brings up the guide he is working on. Jude remains hyper, then hugs a tennis ball shooter, which destroys the grand prize: a soccer ball radio. Because of this, Charlie confronts Jen, and the gang, minus Jonesy and Nikki, cleans up the mess. Meanwhile, Ron the Rent-a-Cop presses the elevator button, allowing Jonesy and Nikki to exit. Later, Jonesy puts the finishing touches to his book, but Nikki refuses to be a part of it and mentions that he should read more books. Jonesy then admits that he got fired, and Jen gives Jude a taco as an apology for the party incident. Jen starts mocking Charlie, then goes over to find out why he is not interested in her, but soon finds out that he has a girlfriend named Jill. At first, Jen takes it well but soon wonders what Jill has that makes her special, prompting the gang to leave while she rants. Trivia *This episode was made available on Cartoon Network's website from 10/5/09-10/19/09. This episode has not aired in the USA. *Jonesy's job: writer for Booktropolis **Reason for firing: unknown, he just was. *The coats from The Five Finger Discount reappear in this episode. *Jonesy remarks upon reading The Cat in the Hat, a famous book by Dr. Seuss. *This is the first time two characters (Jonesy and Nikki, in this case) get stuck in an elevator. The second time occurs in Labour Day (Jen and Nathan). *This is the first appearance of Jill. Category:6teen Episodes